Yusei & Crow Yaoi
by animegirl1363
Summary: a collection of one-shots starring YuseixCrow. yaoi don't like don't read. more one-shot chapters to come. Rating changed. please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Crow is in a highway accident and is close to death. Is Yusei's love for him enough to help him or is this the end for Crow.**

Yusei, Bruno, Akiza, Leo and Luna are all down at the garage. Yusei and Bruno are taking a break from working on an engine, Akiza is helping Leo and Luna with their school work, jack is at the tea shop and Crow is out running some errands. Akiza's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and it was Carly.

"Hello." Akiza said into her phone.

"AKIZA!" Carly screamed so loud that everyone in the garage could hear her. Everyone had stopped what they were doing when they heard the worry and panic in her voice.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Akiza asked trying to calm Carly down so she could understand her.

"Crow…hospital…accident…hurry." Carly panicking and mixing up her words.

"Carly what happened to Crow?" Akiza said starting to sound worried.

"There was a highway accident and Crow was in it. I don't know how bad his injuries are but he's at the hospital now and I am too." Carly said calmly but with worry in her voice.

"Ok." Akiza said then ended the call.

"Akiza what happened to Crow?" Yusei said getting worried.

"There was an accident and Crow was in it. He's in the hospital but not looking good." Akiza said.

Yusei's eyes started to fill with tears, he then ran out the garage and got on his dual runner and headed towards the hospital. When Yusei got to the hospital he ran inside and saw Carly pacing around the waiting room and walked towards her.

"Carly, is Crow alright?" Yusei asked trying to hold back tears.

"Last I heard, he had a concussion and I don't know any more than that." Carly said.

Yusei sat down in a chair and buried his head into his hands and started crying. Carly had left because her boss wanted her to get started on the article about the highway accident. Akiza and Jack were on their way and Bruno was left to watch Leo and Luna. The doctor came out and said that Crow was fine and that he could go and see him now. Yusei walked down the hall and found Crows hospital room and went in. Yusei saw Crow with bandages on his head and a broken arm.

"Crow, how you feeling?" Yusei asked sitting down on the bed.

"I'm fine, Yusei." Crow said.

"I was scared that you were going to die." Yusei said holding back tears.

"I was too. I was thinking about my hold life while I was knocked out. My accomplishments, friends, but most importantly you Yusei. Why would you want to be with a clown like me?" Crow said.

Yusei stared deeply into Crow eyes. "Because I love you Crow and I don't want to change anything about you." Yusei said.

Crow's heart skipped a beat when Yusei said that to him. Yusei leaned in closer to Crow and kissed him. Yusei broke it up to say,

"Crow you never have to worry about me leaving you, I'll always love you." Yusei said and continued to kiss Crow passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Crow is on this new diet plan to lose weight. How far is Crow going to control it.**

Crow is standing on the weight scale looking at the numbers displeased. 170 pounds the scale showed (don't know Crow's real weight in the anime). Crow stepped off the scale sighing angrily.

'It's not enough.' Crow thought.

Crow left the bathroom and went to the garage were Yusei was at.

"Hey, Crow." Yusei said.

"Hi." Crow said as he grabbed his baggy yellow jacket off the sofa.

"Your going running again? This is the third day in a row and have you eaten anything today? Your skin is pale." Yusei said.

"Yes Yusei I have eaten. Plus I'm not going to sit here and watch myself get fatter by being lazy." Crow said started to get angry.

"Fatter?" Yusei said puzzled, " Crow you're not fat."

"Ya, right." Crow scoffed.

Crow put on his jacket and zipped it up and slammed the door when he left the garage. Crow ran for an hour and stopped under a cleft at the beach. Crow was breathing hard and his vision became blurry and he felt his body get weaker and soon collapsed on the ground.

Meanwhile, at the garage, Yusei was in Crow's room going through his stuff. Yusei looked in Crow's closet, dressers, and under the bed, but could not find anything linking to Crow's behavior. Yusei sighed and sat on Crow's bed. Out of frustration he hit the pillow and felt something hard under it. Yusei moved the pillow and found a journal. Yusei picked it up and started to read out loud to himself.

"It's been one week since I started my diet and there has been no change." Yusei read out loud, " I've gained two pounds, I feel like my body is turning against me."

Yusei closed the journal cause he couldn't bare to continue reading it. Yusei went back to the garage with the journal and sat there waiting for Crow to come back.

Crow was starting to wake up from his fainting spell. Crow was still in the same place where he fainted but, he didn't realize how long he was out until he saw it was almost sunset. He slowly got up, little dizzy due to his starvation, he held his stomach in pain at he walked back to the garage. When Crow entered the garage he saw Yusei sitting on the sofa like he was waiting for Crow.

"Care to explain this to me, Crow." Yusei said holding up Crow's journal.

"Why, were you in my room?" Crow demanded to know.

"Why, haven't you been eating?" Yusei asked.

"I have been eating." Crow yelled.

"Really." Yusei opened the journal and read, "I've been eating less and still not getting the results I want."

"Shut up." Crow threaten.

Yusei continued, "My body is like balloon waiting to blow up, I can't let that happen."

"Shut up!" Crow screamed with anger, "I'm ugly Yusei! I'm fat and I'm ugly!"

Crow's body started to get weak again along, with dizziness. Crow collapsed on the floor. Yusei dropped the journal as ran to Crow to see if he was okay. Crow's fainting spell didn't last long, he started to wake up after Yusei got to him. Yusei helped Crow get back on his feet.

"You see what not eating is causing you, Crow?" Yusei said tearing up, "You will die if you continue this." Tears are now falling down Yusei's face, "I don't want to lose you Crow."

Crow realized that Yusei was right.

"Your not ugly or fat Crow." Yusei said, pulling Crow closer him.

"Thanks Yusei. I promise I'll get better." Crow said as he buried his head in Yusei's chest and enjoyed his embrace.

**A/N: I didn't know how to end this chapter so, I hope this was a good enough ending. Please Read and Review**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Today is Crow's birthday and everyone wants to throw him a surprise party so, Yusei has to keep Crow out of the garage. What plans does Yusei have in store for Crow?**

It's ten in the morning and Yusei is waking up in his room on his bed. He got out of bed started to get dressed he put on his shirt and jacket. Today was Crow's birthday and Yusei wanted to wake up Crow so, he left his room and went to Crow's room. Crow's door was cracked open making it easier for Yusei to poke his head in the door to see Crow was still sleeping. Yusei smiled at the sight and quietly walked next to Crow's bed.

"Crow it's time to get up." Yusei said.

"Five more minutes." Crow mumbled pulling the covers above his head.

Yusei had t get Crow out of bed and out the garage before everyone came so, he tried to scare him out of bed.

"Crow, if don't get out of bed I'm going to 'play' with you." Yusei said with a lustful look on his face and in his voice while running his finger down Crow's body and stopping at his waist.

This sent cold chills through Crow's body giving him the sense that Yusei done something to him that he doesn't know about. Crow flung the covers off of him and got out of bed. He put on his shirt and jacket.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Crow asked expecting Yusei to say something that was related to his birthday.

"You and me are going to spend the day together." Yusei said.

"Oh, okay." Crow said disappointed but, trying to keep his high sprit. Crow was not about to let anything bring him down on his birthday.

Yusei grabbed Crow by the wrist and lead him outside not getting breakfast or their dual runners.

Yusei and Crow walked around the city only stopping at the most popular breakfast diner in New Domino City. It was filled with a lot of people the line extended to the street which made the wait long but, for Yusei it was another way to stall for time until Crow's surprise party. By the time they had finished eating it was twelve o, clock and Yusei and Crow were walking down the street again.

"Never take me to that place again Yusei, got that." Crow said.

"I didn't think it would be that full." Yusei said trying to play innocent but Crow saw through his charade.

"I don't know what your planning Yusei, but it will not work." Crow said.

"Okay, Crow. Now how about we go see a movie." Yusei suggested knowing that a movie buy him more time.

"Fine, but, it can't be a lame one." Crow said.

They arrived at movies thirty minuets later and went directly inside. Yusei told Crow that he had brought tickets in advance but, didn't tell Crow what movie they were seeing. The attendant pointed to the theater they were going to see. When they entered the trailers were playing and it was dark but, they could see not a lot of people were there. Yusei lead Crow to the top row were no one was at and picked out two seats in the corner.

"What movie are we seeing anyway?" Crow whispered to Yusei.

"It doesn't matter cause we are not going to pay attention to the movie." Yusei whispered to Crow with a sly look on his face.

Yusei placed his hand around Crow's neck and leaned towards him connecting his lips with Crow's. The movie lasted two hours as well as Yusei's and Crow's make-out session. They exited the theater and Crow had to use the restroom so, Yusei waited outside the restroom door. Yusei's cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and it was Akiza.

"Hello." Yusei said.

"Yusei everything's set up." Akiza said.

"Great! I'm on my way there." Yusei said and ended the phone call.

Crow came out the restroom and instantly grabbed Crow and ran outside the movie theater towards the garage. They arrived outside of the garage. Before they went inside Yusei told Crow to close his eyes. Crow closed eyes and Yusei lead him into the garage.

"Now, open." Yusei said.

Crow opened his eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CROW!" everyone screamed.

Crow filled up with at the sight of all his friends yelling happy birthday to him, he had thought that everyone forgot.

"so, you guys didn't forgot my birthday." Crow said.

"Of course we didn't forget your birthday Crow." Jack said.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Leo yelled out.

Everyone partied and had a good time at Crow's birthday bash.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to put this up I ran out of ideas and didn't know what to write about so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if the ending is bad. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Just a random romance scene I thought of.**

Yusei and Crow are at the beach at nighttime sitting beside each other on a small hill looking out to the sea. The stars are shining brightly and the moon reflection is shimmering off the rippling waves of the ocean.

"Wow Yusei, I never thought you were into this kind of romantic stuff." Crow said.

"I am, I just never show it around people." Yusei said.

Crow laid his head on Yusei's shoulder, which made Yusei blush.

"Do you believe scenes like this can cause a romantic spark?" Crow asked.

"I never really thought about that." Yusei said.

Yusei put his arm around crow's waist pulling him closer.

"I always imagined looking out into the ocean at night with stars shining bright and the moon reflecting off the sea." Crow said looking at Yusei. "sitting next to the one I love."

Yusei turned to look at Crow and got lost in his gaze. Yusei could see the glow of the moon shining in Crows eyes as he was staring into them. Yusei leaned closer to Crow and kissed him on his lips.

_"Sharing a kiss." Crow thought._

**A/N: Sorry it's short please don't bomb me for that. I am not good at romance scenes but, I hope you like the chapter anyways. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: A funny scene that my classmates acted out today. Rewritten to Yu-gi-oh 5D style**.

Yusei walks into the doctors office and walks up to the nurse receptionist desk.

"My friends forced me to come here today for a check up." Yusei says to the receptionist.

The nurse pencils Yusei in for an appointment and motions him to the chairs. Yusei went and sat down.

Luna & Leo walks in with Luna sneezing. The twins walk up to the receptionist.

"My sister has a cold." Leo said while Luna is sneezing like crazy.

The receptionist pencils Luna in and motions them to the chairs. Leo & Luna sat next to Yusei.

"Why are you here Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Jack & Crow forced me to come here for a check up." Yusei said.

"Luna has a cold." Leo said.

Yusei nodded and sneezed himself, looking confused Yusei continues to sneeze as Luna sneezes less and less until she stops.

"Leo, I think I'm better." Luna said.

"that's great! Hey, receptionist you can cancel Luna's appointment." Leo yelled to the receptionist.

The twins walk out the doctors office and Akiza comes in itching and walks up to the receptionist.

"I have an appointment." Akiza said.

The receptionist pencils Akiza in for an appointment and motions her to the chairs. Akiza sat next to the sneezing Yusei.

"You have a cold Yusei?" Akiza asks.

"Somehow I do." Yusei said through his sneezes, starting to itch himself.

Akiza starts to starts to itch less and less until Yusei is itching all over himself and sneezing at the same time. Akiza is not itching anymore and cancels her appointment. Akiza leaves the doctors office and Carly comes in twitching. Carly makes an appointment and sits next to Yusei.

"Yusei, your sick too?" Carly asked.

"Something like that." Yusei said through his sneezes while, scratching himself and starting to twitch.

Yusei twitched more, while Carly continued to twitch less until she wasn't twitching anymore. Carly canceled her appointment and left the doctors office. Yusei is now sneezing, itching, and twitching.

Mina walks in the doctors office pregnant and Yusei jumps up screaming.

"I am NOT catching that." Yusei screamed and ran out the doctors office.

**A/N: I hoped I explained it good enough for you to understand. Me and my entire class laughed like crazy at this. Hoped you had a laugh. Please read and review.**

**P.S: Please don't be mad at me cause it's not a Yusei & Crow romance scene.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yusei is walking the streets of New Domino City thinking about what to do for Crow. There was no special reason for it, he just wanted to do it. Yusei was horrible when it came to romance so he didn't want to do anything extreme. Yusei had a tough time trying to figure out what to do until he remembered something. Yusei started to run to nearest store he could find.

Meanwhile, at the garage, Crow was sitting on the sofa channel surfing trying to find something on TV. Crow hears the door open and sees Yusei coming in with two pairs of chopsticks and a cup of his and Yusei's favorite noodles.

"Hey, Crow." Yusei said walking towards Crow.

"Hey, Yusei. What do you have there?" Crow asked focused on the noodles Yusei was holding.

"Something special." Yusei said sitting next to Crow.

Yusei handed Crow his pair of chopsticks and opened the noodles. Crow remembered that they shared noodle when they were younger.

"The memories this brings back." Crow said.

"Yep, dig in." Yusei said holding the noodles at Crow.

Crow and Yusei began to eat the noodles until their was this one piece that they both had in their mouths. Crow blushed a little and Yusei continued to suck in the noodle that was bringing his lips closer to Crow's. Crow felt his heart skip a beat as Yusei came closer and closer to him. Yusei sucked in the last of the noodle and was now close enough to place a kiss on Crow. Yusei leaned in closer to Crow and made his lips come in contact with Crow's.

**A/N:****Hoped you enjoyed this chapter please Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this takes place after the last episode.**

"Yusei, I'll be back soon."

Those were the last words Crow told Yusei before he left. Those words echoed through Yusei's mined as he laid on the sofa in the garage.

"when will you come back?" Yusei thought.

Yusei hasn't told Crow that he loved him. Yusei wanted to tell him before he left but, didn't want to send Crow off with mixed emotions, especially while in an emotional time with their friends.

"Does Crow return my feelings? How would it effect are friendship if he didn't?" Yusei thought.

Yusei let out a depressing sigh as he got off the sofa and made his way upstairs. Yusei walked passed Crow's room and went inside. Yusei didn't know why he came in here, it only made him more sad. Yusei walked over to Crow's bed and flopped down in it. Yusei saw Crow yellow jacket on top of his pillows at the head of the bed. Yusei grabbed Crow yellow jacket and pulled it close to him and curled up with it and closed his eyes.

Yusei heard someone downstairs in the garage and didn't feel like being bothered with them so, he just pretended like he didn't hear anyone and hoped they leave. Then, he could hear the sound of footsteps coming up stairs.

"Yusei!" the person called out.

"Just go away" Yusei thought.

"Yusei!" the person called out again.

This time Yusei paid more attention to the voice and couldn't believe who it sounded like.

"no, it couldn't be…" Yusei thought as he sat up letting go of the jacket.

The footsteps came closer and closer until the moment of truth.

"C-crow?" Yusei said out loud just above a whisper.

From around the corner of the door came in Yusei's spiky-orange hair colored best friend.

"Crow!" Yusei said instantly filled up with joy and tears.

Yusei ran up to Crow and wrapped his arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Crow why did you come back?" Yusei asked.

"I can't leave. Not now." Crow said pulling out of Yusei's hug and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I couldn't leave because…" Crow said.

Yusei leaned in closer to Crow and surprised him with a kiss. Crow kissed Yusei back, not ever wanting this moment to end.

"I love you too Crow." Yusei said breaking up the kiss.

The look in Crow's eyes, Yusei then knew that Crow felt the same way he did.

"Yusei, I love you. That's why I couldn't leave. Now, that I know the truth I'm not going to leave you not again." Crow said.

That sounded like music to Yusei's ears. Knowing that Crow returned his feelings and knowing that he will never leave made Yusei kiss Crow again. This time it wasn't a surprise.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to put up this chapter, I had writers block. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**

**P.S. I didn't know how to end this chapter so, if the ending is horrible, I'm sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey people! I finally thought of another idea for my one shot collection of Yusei and Crow yaoi. I know it's been forever since I updated this, I'm sorry. And I used one of my OC's from another of my stories I hope that's not too weird. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Hey Crow." Yusei said as he came down the stairs.

"Afternoon Yusei." Crow said.

"So I was thinking that we could go and see that new movie that's out today." Yusei said.

"Ya…um, I already made plans to go see that with Kevin today. Sorry." Crow said.

"ugh" Yusei said disgusted.

"Come on Yusei, he's a really nice guy once you get to know him." Crow said. Yusei just let out a sigh.

Yusei never really liked Kevin. Even though he and Crow had been going out for half a year, he always had a bad feeling about Kevin. Though Yusei never really talked bad about Kevin cause he didn't want to hurt Crow's feelings. But it may just be the fact that he likes Crow himself.

"Anyways I'm out. I have to meet Kevin before we go to the movies." Crow said as he left out the door.

Halfway walking to the movies, Crow saw a tall guy with short brown hair and gray eyes wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black boots and brown pants.

"Kevin?" Crow thought.

Crow saw Kevin leaving a restaurant with another guy and kissed him. He kissed another guy! How could he, the heartless freak. Crow wanted nothing more than to walk up to Kevin and embarrass him right were he stands. But Crow was better than that. He waited until Kevin's other boyfriend left before walking up to him holding back tears.

"Crow!" Kevin said nervously and surprised.

"I saw. How could you do this to me?" Crow said.

"Crow…"

"I don't want to here any excuses. We are done for!" Crow said and stormed off.

Crow was sad about seeing Kevin kiss another guy but what really hit Crow was that he didn't even come after him. If he came after him at least Crow would have known he still wanted to be with him. But he didn't. which made Crow think, did he even want to be in the relationship with him?

Crow arrived back at the garage and instantly ran to the couch and started crying. Yusei came downstairs upon hearing crying coming from downstairs.

"Crow, what happened?" Yusei asked sitting himself down next to Crow.

"We broke up. I saw him kissing another guy and broke up with him." Crow explained as he laid his head on Yusei's chest making Yusei blush slightly.

"Crow, you're better off without him. You deserve better." Yusei said putting his arm around Crow.

"Thanks Yusei. Why can't I ever find someone that's right for me?" Crow said rubbing away his stray tears.

"You will, you just have to keep looking. And sometimes the person is closer than you think." Yusei said.

Crow realized that Yusei was talking about him. That he had feelings for him and Crow never knew. Even though he was dating Kevin for the past six months, he always had hidden feelings for Yusei. Crow looked at Yusei and looked into his eyes. Yusei leaned towards Crow and kissed him. Crow wrapped his arms around Yusei's neck as they parted.

"Crow I love you and I always have. I hate seeing you hurt and I will never hurt you." Yusei said.

"Yusei, I love you too and I'll never hurt you either." Crow said and continued to kiss Yusei.

**A/N: So this chapter is done. It's a small Yusei and Crow thing at the end but it was either this version or the shorter version of this story. And I went with the longer version. So, I hoped you enjoyed. and sorry if it's short.**** Please read and review. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a short story idea that I got after watching the 4th of July fireworks. Hope you like it.**

**First kisses**

It was nighttime as citizens of New Domino City was gathering in the park in wait for the fireworks that were showing. Including our two friends, Yusei and Crow.

"Hey Yusei, have you ever had your first kiss?" Crow asked out of nowhere.

"No. Where did that question come from?" Yusei said.

"just wondering." Crow said.

"why? Did you have your first kiss?" Yusei asked causing Crow to blush.

"M-maybe." Crow said making Yusei chuckle.

"You look cute when you blush Crow." Yusei said causing Crow to blush even harder. Crow put his hands over his cheeks in attempt to hide his blushing face.

"So, was it a boy or a girl?" Yusei asked.

"Ok, I never kissed anyone. I'm still a kissing-virgin." Crow said giving up on his lie.

Yusei smiled as he put his hand under Crow's chin and leaned closer to him.

"Y-Yusei what are you doing?" Crow asked.

Yusei didn't answer. He continued to lean closer to Crow until his lips connected with Crow's. The night sky began to light up as the fireworks exploded with beautiful colors. Crow was at a lost of words when Yusei broke the kiss.

"Well, I guess we aren't 'kissing-virgins' anymore." Yusei said.

"I guess not." Crow said as Yusei wrapped his arm around Crow's waist and together they watched the fireworks light up the night with each other's embrace.

**A/N: Ya sorry about the shortness of the story but nonetheless I hoped you all enjoyed this and I'll see you next time. Please read and review.**

**P.S: Kissing virgin is not a word. At lest I don't think it is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! Who still knows this collection of one-shots exist. After thinking about it almost a year give or take, I decided to continue writing one-shots! Do not expect regular updates I can't write under Pressure. I know this chapter is short, but the other chapters are as well. Enjoy.**

Crow listened to the pouring rain as he buried his head in his knees. He was sitting under the pier to avoid getting rained on, and to hide himself from the world.

"Why," he thought. "Why did it turn out like that?"

Earlier in the day, Crow had finally come to terms with his sexuality. But, he was too scared to tell Yusei and Jack. He didn't want to hate him.

Crow raised his head to watch the ocean splash in and out the shore, being pelted by the rain.

"Crow, are you alright?" He heard someone ask. Crow turned around to see Yusei standing behind him, in the rain, holding an umbrella. "Are you crying?"

Crow quickly rubbed away any stray tears. "I-I'm not crying. The rain got in my eyes."

"Yeah, and I believe that." Yusei sarcastically said getting under the pier and closed his umbrella, as he sat next to Crow. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

It's now or never.

"Yusei, you would never hate me, right?" Crow asked.

Yusei looked at him with confusion, "Of course I would never hate you! What would give you that idea?"

"I'm gay." Crow quickly said.

Yusei was in shock now. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, then again, if he didn't say anything, Crow might take it the wrong way.

"Is that what you wanted to say before you ran out the garage?" Yusei asked.

Crow nodded.

"I have no problem with it. So you know."

"So you know I also like you more than just as a friend."

Now Yusei really didn't know what to say. Yusei could feel his cheeks redden.

"Look you don-." Crow's sentenced was cut off when Yusei leaned in and kissed him, breaking away when they needed air.

"Y-Yusei," Crow stammered.

"I never said that I wasn't gay or that I didn't like you more than a friend." Yusei smiled.

Crow smiled as he laid his head on Yusei's shoulders and they both listened to the rain, which put them both asleep, laying in the sand.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hi! I know this is pointless drivel but, I'm happy. This month is the Baltimore anime con! I can't wait! Any who here is another Yusei & Crow one shot.**

Love is in the air. That's right, it's the mushy, gushy, and love and romance time everyone calls Valentine's Day. Crow was affected too. He is riding on his dual runner looking at all the shops having sells on valentine stuff, especially since it was tomorrow.

Pulling up into the garage after finishing his deliveries, Crow walked through the door hearing a munching sound coming from the kitchen. Crow figured it was either Yusei or Jack. To his slight disappointment it was Jack. He was holding something in his fingers that looked like chocolate, which made Crow's eyes widen.

"Jack what are you eating?" Crow asked walking up to him.

"I found these chocolates in the fridge, so I helped myself to them. They taste good by the way." Jack said as he popped the piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Jack I made those for someone for Valentine's Day!" Crow yelled.

Jack gave Crow a skeptical look. "It's not like you anyone to give them to."

"You still should not have eaten them." Crow said.

"Whatever." Jack simply said.

**The next day…**

Crow rushed out early that morning to get the ingredients he needed to make more chocolates since he used the last of it yesterday. When he got back to the garage he started to mix the ingredients together. Jack was supposed to help him to make up for eating the last batch, but instead he was at the table drinking coffee doing nothing. It took every ounce of willpower not to hit Jack with a frying pan.

Crow was able to rest when put the chocolate in the oven to bake. He sat at the table with Jack.

"So, who are the chocolates for?" Jack questioned.

"N-no one." Crow replied with a light shade of red appearing on his face.

"Really the way you made a big deal about it yesterday says otherwise." Jack said.

"Just drop it." Crow said.

A smirk grow on Jack's face, "Don't worry I won't tell Yusei."

The redness on Crow's face grew darker.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Crow said.

"Yes. It's not hard to miss." Jack said.

A few hours passed by. The chocolates were finished and Crow had wrapped them up putting Yusei's name on the tag. Jack had left to spend time with Carly for the rest of the day. And Yusei should be arriving from Crashtown soon.

Yusei had been working so hard that Jack and Crow sent him to vacation with Kiryu. Yusei resisted at first but eventually agreed to it, under the deal that Jack and Crow didn't murder each other. Yusei also said he would be back on Valentine's Day too.

Yusei entered the garage smelling the chocolate aroma that still lingered in the air.

"Something smells good." Yusei said walking up to Crow.

Crow was holding the chocolate trying to come up with something to say.

"Happy valentine's day, Yusei." Crow sheepishly said, not looking Yusei in the eyes. Crow handed him the chocolates.

"Thanks Crow." Yusei accepted the gift.

Crow was never any good at expressing himself through words and action always spoke louder than words.

Crow placed his hands on Yusei's shoulders and kissed him. Crow pulled away from him waiting for Yusei's response.

"Crow I love you too." Yusei smiled.

Crow smiled along with Yusei, happy that he returned his feelings.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this and sorry for the crap ending I couldn't think of anything else. Laters!**


End file.
